Tomorrow Comes Today
by IcePrincess777
Summary: First in the series "Death is Never the End". What if Johnny's victims died for a reason? What if one escaped without him there to stop them? COMPLETED!!!!
1. A Trip, a Drunk and an Accident

I don't own any of this, as you may have guessed from the fact that this is going in 'fanfiction'. I was listening to "Tomorrow Comes Today" by Gorillaz when I thought of this, a hardly relevant idea! Talk about weird.... This takes place after the last issue of JHTM.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomorrow Comes Today  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?!?!", Reverend Meat screamed at Johnny in protest. He knew that something had been slightly different about Johnny lately, but he didn't think it would be so serious as to result in this.  
  
"I mean I'm leaving. What don't you get about that?", Johnny said, obviously frustrated with the little statue. But showing any emotion was the complete opposite of what he wanted to do, of why he wanted to leave.  
  
"So I'm just supposed to rot with these stinking corpses for all eternity?!"  
  
"Calm down. I don't know exactly when I'll be back, if I ever do come back. So just to be on the safe side I would say yes." He almost smiled as Meat went into a hysterical fit that made him look like he was about to burst with frustration that he would no longer be able to ensure, or even work to make his voice heard by Johnny.  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with you wanting to be an insect, would it?", Meat said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
Meat sighed before going on another one of his infamous lectures. "What will it take to convince you that you are a human being and not some little cockroach that has no need for emotion?! You have been trying ever since I came here and maybe even before that! You still haven't been able to do anything and you never will!!!" But all that did was set Johnny off. He picked up a knife on a nearby table and raised it over Meat's head, ready to bring it down and finish off this voice who was nothing but a hindrance to him and his goals. "Go ahead. Do it.", Meat said with a triumphant smile. "I will just be eventually replaced by some other inanimate object that you will choose to represent your inner voice. And its words will mirror mine."  
  
Johnny lowered the knife in a frustrating, but ultimately unavoidable defeat as something yelled in the basement. Its muffled threats fell on uncaring ears. "YOU! FREAK!! GET DOWN HERE AND LET ME OUT!!! Aww, shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?" This had been going on for the past few hours and was really starting to get on Johnny's nerves. As he made his long journey down the stairs, the prisoner made several insincere attempts at apologizing. But this made no difference. It was why he was there in the first place.  
  
"You do know that stunts like that are the reason I brought you here, right?", Johnny said as he stepped out of the shadows and faced his complaining houseguest. Being held up by chains on the wall, there was a teenage boy who looked about fifteen. He was relatively tall for his age with short blonde hair, cold, hate-filled blue eyes, a face almost completely covered in huge, erupting zits and a puberty warped voice that would randomly get high and squeaky. He was wearing a football varsity jacket of Hellhole High, in front of which he had sealed his fate with his degrading comments. He was sitting outside the football stadium, smoking something with his teammates. That's when they spotted Johnny. He was just out for an early evening walk, minding his own business when he came to the high school. Then the insults started flying.  
  
"Hey guys. Check out the stick figure goth wannabe." One with a jacket that said "Stan" on the front couldn't resist commenting on Johnny. Him and his friends laughed as Johnny stopped in his tracks and turned around to see who was begging to be impaled by a knife this time.  
  
"What's with those boots?", another one of the idiots said. Unfortunately for him, those were his last words. Johnny took out a knife from his jacket and went to work. The pain filled screams from the football players were drowned out by the crowd watching the cheerleaders' half-time performance. But it was getting late and he had to say goodbye to Squee before he left. So he tied Stan, the last remaining victim up with one of his friend's intestines and threw him in the trunk. He drove to house 777 and took off the intestines but replaced them with chains that bound Stan to the wall. He went upstairs to have a little conversation with Meat and then was summoned to the basement by the shouts of his victim.  
  
"Well we never would have said those things if you weren't so... Different!", Stan whined in his own nonsensical logic, trying to convince Johnny that it was all his fault and that he should let him go. But it looked like it was just not going to happen, though that took a while to sink into Stan's thick head.  
  
"Differences? So that's what this is about?" Johnny was very confused at this explanation. The basic "you're weird" excuse was a common one from those who were about to meet their bloody end at his hands. But this was just twisted to the point it disturbed a homicidal maniac!  
  
"NO! You think?!" Crimson blood was now seeping from cuts on Stan's wrists caused by the chains. But there were also scars further up his arms. And Johnny couldn't remember giving him those.  
  
"I would hardly think you would be fit to criticize others on their differences. I don't think any of your friends had those."  
  
"Shut up! It's all because of freaks like you that I have them!" Johnny caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 9:00 p.m. and he still had to say goodbye to Squee.  
  
"There are some very one-sided thoughts going on in that air filled head of yours. I must go now. But until either I return, you will die. You have until either then or whenever your body gives up on its own to sort those thoughts out."  
  
Stan started screaming again as Johnny ascended the long flight of stairs to go visit Squee, and say goodbye to him for what might be the last time. "I'LL GET YOU FREAK!!!! I'LL GET YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!! AND I KNOW I'LL GET OUT BECAUSE I'M A TOUGH FOOTBALL PLAYER AND YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE FAG!!!" Johnny shouted down one last remark to Stan before going out the front door.  
  
"You call me a fag, yet you play a sport based on men in tights throwing a ball and jumping all over each other to get it. Somehow I don't follow your thoughts." Johnny then slammed the door on what was possibly the single most ignorant jerk on the face of the planet. He was, but that will be explained another time.  
  
One hour later Johnny was in his car, driving to some unknown destination. He had just left Squee's house a few minutes ago. He had hit Squee's dad with a toy of some sort when he came in the room. "If only Squee had more caring parents.", Johnny thought to himself. "He deserves so much better than them."  
  
Meanwhile at a house on the road where Johnny was driving, Stan's girlfriend had heard of the disappearance of her boyfriend and the violent deaths of his friends. Now she had no one to cheer for, so there was no more cheerleading squad. AND her boyfriend was gone so she had no more arm- candy to make her popular. Her superficially based life was disintegrating before her eyes. But she wasn't that bright. Instead of trying to find Stan, she got drunk as hell at a party and found a new boyfriend who forged papers to get her into his school. It still had a football team and cheerleading squad and she had a popular boyfriend again. She couldn't do a cartwheel, but guys thought she looked hot in short skirts so she was as good as on the cheerleading squad. She got into her car to go home at 10:00 pm to practice her "dumb blonde" look in the mirror. Of course no one really cared so no one stopped her. Some boyfriend! (Can you sense the sarcasm over the internet?! You can, can't you?! CAN'T YOU?!?! Ahh, never mind.) She was driving the opposite way of Johnny, but on the wrong side of the road. Johnny was too immersed in his own thoughts to see the headlights coming directly at him. By the time he did, it was too late to do anything about it. The sounds of twisted metal and screaming drivers filled the cool night air right before Johnny's world faded into darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END!!!! Stan is based on a real person, in case anyone was wondering. Like Tim's real life counterpart, he has been a big contributor to my growing insanity. And those are not their real names, but they have the same amount of letters. I know the title choice for this story doesn't make much sense right now, but it will in later chapters. Please review. Or flame, I want to know if I should continue this story. (Good reviews are an incentive, but flames will make me want to continue, therefore pissing you off!) 


	2. Return to the Afterlife

*sigh* I still don't own any of these characters except Stan. And possibly the drunk cheerleader. You get the picture.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Return to the Afterlife  
  
  
  
  
  
When Johnny woke up, his head hurt and he was once again in a slightly familiar place. "Aw shit. I'm in Heaven again, aren't I?" The garbage filled landscape with a clouded sky and large gates were a dead giveaway. So was the angel at the registry desk.  
  
"Oh no, not you again!!!" The angel had a look of sheer terror on his face as he threw lots of band-aids at Johnny. "Here's some band-aids if your head still hurts!! Take them and just get out of my face before you do something destructive again!!!" Obviously the memory of Johnny's last visit to Heaven was still fresh in his mind.  
  
"But I wasn't going to." Johnny was getting tired of all this confusion. But he knew from experience that even death couldn't stop it. This was by far one of the most disappointing things anyone could have the misfortune of knowing. But he hadn't exactly had the best of luck lately, lately being as far back as he could remember.  
  
"GO!! JUST GO NOW!! BEFORE YOU MAKE ME PUKE AGAIN!!!!" Oh, too late. The angel started vomiting all over the cloud behind him as someone tapped Johnny on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Mr. C. Welcome back to Heaven you troublemaking SOB!" Next to Johnny stood Damned Elize, who was trying to restrain herself from strangling him for what he had done the last time he was there. "I won't be taking you on a tour this time. No, we can't expose the dead chair people to the risk of another one of your head exploding binges."  
  
  
  
An insane grin spread across Johnny's face. "Do I by any chance have that back now?" "*sigh* Yes." That one word would turn out to be the biggest mistake of Damned Elize's afterlife.  
  
"WHEEEEEE!!!!!!!", Johnny screamed as he enjoyed his fully regained powers. Blood, guts and cranial matter splattered everywhere. He must have blown up Elize and the puking angel's heads two hundred times before Elize finally got a hold of his neck.  
  
She shook him around violently while screaming, "STOP DOING THAT ALREADY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ANTI-CONSCIENCE KILLER!!!!!!"  
  
Nny stared at her, disappointed. "Fine. Be that way."  
  
"What?! That's all I had to say?!"  
  
"I would have preferred if you had asked nicely, but yes."  
  
"Damn you're stupid Elize!", yelled the angel who had momentarily stopped hurling. "I'M stupid?! If you're so smart, why didn't you tell him to stop?!"  
  
"Sorry if I was too busy puking my guts out or having my head exploded!!!!" Then they started blowing up each other's heads. This was very amusing to watch, but as Nny blinked his eyes and opened them again, he was in another place. This one was also familiar to him, he saw as he looked around at the same old crowd of assholes. The man in the bagel show flew out of the window and into the street where he was then run over by a truck. The lady on the sidewalk corner was still complaining about lint or dandruff on her coat. In other words, it was another day in Hell, eternal un-resting place of the damned and just plain stupid.  
  
"Déjà vu sucks!", Nny said to no one in particular. But someone nearby heard him. "You're Johnny C. right?", said someone behind Nny. He looked around but saw no one there. "Down here." He looked down and saw a little boy with small horns on his head who was floating a few inches above the ground. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pepito, son of Satan.", he said bowing. "Welcome back to Hell!"  
  
"What happened to the Devil?"  
  
"He's off putting subliminal messages of doom in Shitney Spears songs and Nickelodeon cartoons."  
  
"Oh, that would explain a lot of the things going on back on Earth! So what am I doing here again? And what did that Damned Elize girl mean when she said I was an 'Anti-Conscience Killer'?"  
  
"I guess you got into a car accident with a drunk cheerleader. Stan's girlfriend to be more specific! I think that's her over there.", Pepito said pointing to a disgruntled heap of skin in a cheerleader's uniform with blonde pigtails and smudged mascara. She had sobered up though.  
  
  
  
"HEY! Aren't you like the one that like killed me like?!"  
  
"ME?! YOU WERE DRUNK AND DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!!!", Johnny yelled at her. But before she had time to come up with some lame response, yet another familiar face ran her over with his shiny new car. Okay, it wasn't new anymore and there were numerous scratches and pieces of glass stuck imbedded in the sides. And the driver, which looked kind of funny combined with the murderous look on his face.  
  
"You killed me you freak!! TWICE!!!"  
  
Johnny didn't seem to be paying attention to the face he was being threatened. "Wow! You still have glass in your face!!"  
  
"I'M ABOUT TO BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS THE GLASS IN MY FACE?!?!"  
  
"I'm dead anyway. Does it really matter?" The driver's brain was small enough to rattle in the skull of a flea (or at least it would if fleas didn't have exoskeletons) and just couldn't handle the pressure to produce an actual thought. So it exploded just like the heads of all the idiots in Heaven! "DAMNIT! Déjà vu again!"  
  
Pepito laughed and then said, "Yes, I hear you have a habit of making both the dead and living do that. I wish you could stay, but I'm afraid you must go back again. But before you go, I must explain something to you." In back of Nny and Pepito, someone dumped sludge from an apartment window down onto the sidewalk. And right on the lint lady's head.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you still haven't told me why Damned Elize called me an Anti- Conscience Killer. And why am I going back if I'm not a waste lock?"  
  
"This could take a while. But I have to keep it short, for time passes quicker than you realize down here. You see, you never were a waste lock. But you are that Anti-Conscience Killer thing."  
  
"Why wasn't I just told that in the first place?"  
  
"Let's just say my father is a compulsive liar."  
  
"But then why was I sent back the first time?"  
  
"What you really are is somewhat like he explained it. There is a reason that no matter how hard you try, you cannot seem to escape the masses of ignorant people just begging for you to murder them. It's because they are. Well, their consciences are at least. Everyone is born with one. Whether they listen to it or not is their choice. Unfortunately, there are those who make the wrong decision. Without it, they are unable to tell right from wrong and good from evil. As a last resort, the conscience uses what little control over their host that they have to put them in a situation where they would die at the hands of an Anti-Conscience Killer such as yourself. If the people they inhabit are not stopped in time, things of unspeakable horror can happen. I suppose you know from your visit to Heaven that God doesn't take his job very seriously. It was originally his duty to regulate the number of Anti-Conscience Killers, but he has neglected that for quite some time. And so there have been escapees. It is because of them that there is hate, war, genocide and pretty much everything wrong, painful or corrupt. Hitler was one such escapee. He was meant to die at the hands of an axe murderer in the mid 1930s, but something interfered that let him live. But because of that one twist of fate, that one interference, millions of innocent people died in his place. Johnny, you were supposed to kill someone just as evil. But unfortunately, your little car accident prevented that and allowed for him to escape. A while ago, a prisoner who goes by the name Stan found a pin from another victim's hair and used it to unlock his chains and wreak his own little havoc upon the world. While you were in Heaven, God woke up for a few seconds from some kind of nightmare and said 'send Johnny back to Earth'. I don't think he even mentioned which Johnny, but it was most likely you."  
  
Nny's eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth hung open. Then he smiled and said something that was... Unexpected. "Hey! My head didn't explode!"  
  
"At least that's good! But I have wasted too much of your precious time already. You must return to Earth immediately to keep Stan from fulfilling a very dreadful prophecy!" "How long have I been gone?"  
  
"Ten years." As soon as he heard that, Johnny fell into a deep sleep, only to be awoken by the most terrifying sound he had ever heard. 


	3. Ten Years of Terror

How many other ways can there be to say "I DO NOT OWN THIS!!!"? Well, I do own Stan (who is not dead!! But he will die two horrible deaths at the hands of Nny by the end of the story! Don't ask how it's possible to kill him twice, it just is in the wonderful world of fanfiction! It will be explained later.), Len, Candy (more real life based grade A jerks), Cal and one other character of my partial invention that will introduce themselves in this chapter. And so, the third addition of Tomorrow Comes Today.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten Years of Terror  
  
  
  
Johnny awoke to find that he was once again on the floor in his house. But it was what woke him up that was disturbing. Throughout the streets outside his house, some kind of siren filled the evening air. But it wasn't the only thing that was oddly out of place. EVERYTHING OUTSIDE WAS NEON PINK!!!! A few seconds after the siren stopped, the last person Nny expected to see ran inside and slammed the door, hiding behind it. While gasping for breath, she said something to herself.  
  
"Crap. Out of all the houses I could have hidden in, why did it have to be this one?! Okay, just calm down Devi. He's not here anymore. You know he disappeared ten years ago." Nny recognized her instantly. He saw that these ten years that had passed had definitely taken their toll on her. But in his eyes, she would always be beautiful.  
  
"Hello." Devi jumped a few feet in the air from fright.  
  
"Who..who said that?"  
  
"It's Nny. Don't you remember me?"  
  
"How the heck could I forget?! You tried to kill me and made me miserable for a good year after that!! And then that idiot Stanley Spedowsky(yay for UHF references!) took over and ruined the rest of the decade. But where were you?! And why the hell did you have to come back?!"  
  
"You just answered part of your own question."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"You did."  
  
"If I start yelling, they will come and get me! I think they're already here." "Who are 'they'?" Devi raised an eyebrow, as if amused that anyone would dare ask such a foolish question.  
  
"Stan's secret prep police. Just where have you been?"  
  
"YOU ALREADY KNOW I SAID!!!!!!" Outside the door, high squeaky voices were heard.  
  
"I like think I like heard something in like here!"  
  
Devi's eyes widened in fear as she whispered to Johnny, "Shit! They heard us!" She searched around for something in her purse, but came up with nothing. "What a convenient time to run out of mace!" She grabbed Johnny's arm and they hid behind a shelf on the far side of the room. The doorknob turned and two guards in pink suits walked into the room.  
  
"Len? Didn't you like say this house was like haunted like?", said one of the guards who was shaking in her ridiculously high pink heels.  
  
" I like know! It's like not even pink in here, Candy! Like eewwww!!! I hope none of this like dust gets on my like fingernails! I like just got a like manicure!"  
  
"So did like all of the like guards. Were have you like been?"  
  
"At like a Shitney concert! Weren't you like there like too?"  
  
"Oops! Blonde moment!" Len and Candy laughed at each other's stupidity, not paying any attention to their guns. Candy's perfectly polished finger slipped on the trigger and fired the gun. Johnny could tell the bullet came close to him, but he also knew he wasn't hit. "Devi? Are you okay?", he whispered to her.  
  
"Do I look okay?" She had her hand over her leg, trying to contain the blood that was slowly seeping over the floor. There was a hole in the wall where the bullet stopped, but it had hit Devi hard enough to draw blood on its way. Something deep inside Johnny, a lost emotion that had been dormant for so many years he had almost forgotten how to feel it surfaced.  
  
  
  
"So you finally remembered what it's like to feel empathy? Excellent.(Mr. Burns like tone)"  
  
"Devi? Did you say something?" Her only response was sighing to herself and saying something like  
  
"Perfect! I'm stuck in here with two guards, and a homicidal maniac who's hearing things and there's blood oozing from my leg!"  
  
"No, I am not her.", the voice said as it spoke again. "I am just another one of your internal conversations." Johnny heard that voice echoing inside his head like that of Nailbunny or any of this other voices, but it also seemed to be coming from something on below him. On the floor, he saw two dust covered toys that had probably belonged to Squee. Where was he now? How did he survive in this world of never ending, nauseating neon pink? And were his parents finally treating him okay? Was he still in the mental institution?  
  
"Just kill the cheerleaders before they figure out how to work those guns right!", said one of the toys on the floor. It was different than the one that had spoken before. And this time it came from a little plastic caterpillar.  
  
"Oh shut up Scolex!", said the first voice. (Jhonen said somewhere that Scolex was one of Nny's inner voices that never made it into the comic books and I was too lazy to think of another name so.. yeah.) This was one of those little toy soldiers that kids take outside on sunny days and melt with microscopes. But most of those don't talk.  
  
"You shut up Cal!", the caterpillar yelled.  
  
"So you two are Meat's replacements?" Johnny asked, but Cal and Scolex just ignored him and kept arguing. Out of all the voices he had, these were the most immature. "Just kill the damn preps before they kill you!!", Scolex screamed.  
  
"So you can just destroy anything that provokes fear in you?", Cal countered. "Like grooosssss like! There's blood on the floor over there!", one of the guards screamed shrilly.  
  
"Maybe it was like that like disgusting little punk we were sent here to like get!" Then Cal spoke again.  
  
"Why is killing your solution to everything? Whatever happened to compassion and forgiveness?"  
  
"YOU STUPID VOICES!!! JUST SHUT UP AND STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!!!" Johnny got up and grabbed a particularly long and sharp knife from the other side of the shelf and ran it right through Len and Candy, who once again forgot that they had guns, and pinned their lifeless corpses up against the wall. Scolex laughed and then said "You listened to me! Nah nah nah nah nah nah!"  
  
"Shut up tapeworm", remarked Cal. But Johnny ignored him. Instead, he turned to Devi as the rising sun spread its yellow light over the almost completely neon pink outside world and through the glass pane that separated Johnny from that and onto the dark, blood stained floor.  
  
"Devi, I know this sounds like an odd request, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened while I was gone. But first, let's get that bullet hole on your leg cleaned up." At hearing this, Cal and Scolex's moods reversed. But that had to have happened sooner or later. If it didn't they could risk getting too powerful and turning into the doughboys.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did happen to Squee? Who was Devi running from? And why is everything pink?!?! I know this sounds mean, but (cruel laughter) you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!!! But please review on what has been written so far!  
  
Oh, and one more thing, VALENTINE'S DAY IS THE EPITOME OF SUCKINESS AND EVIL!!!!!!!! So have one that isn't so sucky or evil. :) 


	4. Squee's Warning

Okay, let's get one thing straight. Do I look like Jhonen Vasquez to you? You can't see me over the internet so let me assure you that the answer is no.  
Chapter 4: Squee's Warning  
The yellow light of morning poured in through the window and awakened Todd, who was now seventeen. No, not the magazine numbskull. The age!  
  
"This was the day", he remembered. "This was the day, ten years ago when Nny died." A tear fell from his eye and stained his sheets with their salty liquid. But it was also the sad anniversary of another tragic event. "Then three years later Stanley Spedowsky (yay for UHF references!!!) announced his plan to create unity by eliminating anyone that he thought different. And if I hadn't hid my true personality for all these years, it would have been me too." He recalled his mind back to the time when he could be himself, back to when he started to realize his parents didn't love him. Things weren't very good then, but they were better than they would be in the years to come. Last year he stole a time machine and traveled back to that time to warn himself. But there was a glitch in the device and he forgot everything that he had intended to say. All the pain, the cruelty, the injustice had been forgotten for those brief moments. But then his spine exploded and he had to go back to the future before he could remember anything. When he did return the pain left his back but instead flooded into his mind like a muddy river, washing away all hope of ever changing what had been done.  
  
But there was something else special about this day. Next week, Todd would turn eighteen. And one of the laws that Stan made said that if he didn't find a girlfriend by that day, he would be killed. As much as Todd hated life here, he didn't want to die either. He had tried to find one before, many times. But it had always turned out that either she was just a really mature five year old or an insane asylum escapee. Though they seemed to be getting saner these days, with the dumb things that could get someone thrown in there. But the majority of them were just so shallow and empty. They had no distinguishable personalities whatsoever. You could stare into their eyes, where you would normally see a reflection of their soul, a spark of what lies inside of them, and see nothing. Nothing but vast tunnels void of anything. Or possibly a speck of green or brown because those girls had to wear contacts to create a facade of baby blue around their true selves. Plus they wanted to go much further physically than Todd would ever let them. Stan's laws had no real requirement for that, but did make sure that the media placed a lot of emphasis on it. Todd knew that this had been the case even when he was little but now it was only multiplied. Todd saw no purpose for this. Why do something just because you have to, when it means nothing to you? The only one he would have even considered doing that to was dead. She had been for six years.  
  
Melanie was one of the only ones who seemed to understand. She never teased him for being good in school or not liking football. And if she ever laughed at his stories, it was because they were meant to be funny. Not because she found the idea of him writing in his free time pathetic. She appreciated Todd for his individuality, or what Stan had left of it. She made him feel like it didn't matter that his parents didn't love him or that he didn't have any real friends in his class, because she cared.  
  
But then one day near the end of sixth grade, she was gone. Todd knew it probably had something to do with her forgetting her blue contacts the day before. It was amazingly refreshing to see her deep brown eyes again. Their natural color suited her so much better than that fake looking navy that not only looked out of place on her, but reminded Todd of his other long lost friend, Nny. After he died in that accident, Melanie was his only friend left. But then she left as well. When Todd asked his teacher, Ms. Bitters about where she went, she answered in a way where it was obvious she was reading off of some note card of mandatory instructions that one of Stan's lower henchmen had given her.  
"Melanie and her family have been moved to an unknown location." Then her monotone index card recitation ended and she adopted the tone she would normally use in class when giving a lecture about scary stuff like the world ending and everyone being doomed. "To put it lightly, Melanie and her parents have met their unavoidable DOOM quicker than expected. Now excuse me while I go on my quarter hourly coffee break." As she spoke, a wall of flames erupted from behind her and she disappeared from the classroom in a cloud of smoke.  
  
As Todd's daydream faded into the increasing daylight of his room, the alarm on his clock radio when off. He shuddered as yet another Crackstreet Boys song came on. This was all they were allowed to play these days. Todd scrambled out of bed to get ready for the Rebirth Day festivities, as this week long festival was called. It was declared a national holiday two years after Stan came to power.  
  
"She didn't deserve to die!", Todd thought to himself, tears stinging the lids of his eyes as he got ready. "She was only a little sixth grader who forgot her contacts!" But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He had no idea who this could be since he had no remaining friends and his parents left last year. He walked to the front door and opened it. There were two people standing on the doorstep. One was a woman who looked about thirty and had blood oozing out of her leg. The other one was... NO! It couldn't be him!! He was dead!!! But it looked just like him!  
  
"Squee? Is that you? Long time no see!"  
  
"Who- who are you?", Todd, otherwise known as Squee asked, stuttering almost incoherently.  
  
"It's Nny! Don't you remember me?" Squee's eyes did their trademark bug-out before he fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Why is it that everyone you like suffers serious physical and psychological harm?", Devi asked with sarcasm's sharp spikes shooting from her tounge.  
  
"Look, do you want me to find the damn bactine or not?", Johnny replied as he dragged Squee back to bed.  
  
Devi sighed and then said, "Fine, carry on with your little homicidal tendencies. You would thing that you would have changed after the past ten years."  
  
"I told you, I was in Hell."  
  
"Hell? What place could be more Hell-like than this?"  
  
"Although all the pink stuff is torture, I just found at least two people that would never be in the real Hell." But their conversation was cut short by Squee waking up.  
I forgot stuff!!! I own Melanie, Stan, the really mature five year old and the asylum escapees. Well, not all of them. Just the ones who unknowingly made cameos in this story! Sorry that Ms. Bitters was pretty much the only funny thing in this chapter. But then again the world being taken over by preps isn't very funny, is it? Oh yeah, REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW OR I SHALL...DO STUFF!!!!!!!!! And you're not going to like it. 


	5. The Awakening

Can you guess what I'm about to say? Can you?! Uh yeah. I still only own Stan, Melanie and Amethyst. And maybe the dumb guards.  
Chapter 5: The Awakening  
"Okay, I had another nightmare about Nny. It was a refreshing break from the much scarier ones about Melanie, but it was still just a dream." Squee opened his eyes and saw Nny and Devi still standing in the room. "No, maybe it wasn't. And why am I talking to myself out loud?"  
  
"I have no idea why you're talking to yourself, but it's not as bad as me and my inner voices."  
  
"Nny? Is that really you?! I thought you died in a car accident ten years ago!" "Yes, I was myself last time I checked. And I did die. Well sort of. Then Pepito sent me back here to kill one of my would be victims, which I'm guessing is this Stan person Devi keeps talking about." Squee looked at Nny as if he didn't know what to say.  
  
"You met Pepito. And then he sent you back to Earth to kill Stan. I know that Amethyst said something about a prophecy that would end Stan's reign of terror, but I never expected it to be you!"  
  
"Who is Amethyst?"  
  
"I'm almost beginning to believe your story about being dead for ten years.", Devi commented from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, Squee allow me to introduce Devi. I know she doesn't really consider me as her friend or anything, but that's another story."  
  
"Uh.hi Devi.", Squee said as he sat up on his bed. Nny and her were the first two people that didn't follow Stan's prep dress code in a long time. Then something happened that also hadn't occurred in quite a while. Shmee spoke to him.  
  
"Dude, just torch them before they do something to you. Nny is a homicidal maniac! He was then and he is now! What makes you think you aren't next?" Squee pulled his old stuffed bear out from its dusty hiding place under his bed.  
  
"What did you say Shmee? Why are you talking to me again?" On the other side of the room, Devi raised an eyebrow and then said to no one in particular, "Great. Just great. I'm stuck in a room with guys that talk to inanimate objects." No one had time to notice what she said. Instead they were listening to the sounds coming from Nny's house next door.  
"Aw shit! Look what happened to Len and Candy!", said a male sounding voice, muffled through the walls, who then got sick all over the front steps.  
  
"Holy crap! And Len was my girl man!", said another one. "At least I still have Ashley, Ashleigh, Ashly, Ashli and..oh yeah! Melanie and Ashley!" For someone who had just lost their girlfriend, he didn't seem too sad. Squee felt his heart being wrenched once again at the mention of someone named Melanie.  
  
"Do these idiots work for Stan too?", Nny asked.  
  
"Yeah, probably. They're always the shallowest ones.", Devi replied. Nny rolled his eyes before an evil grin made its way across his face.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Please say what you're thinking isn't another homicidal urge!"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Oh, reasons."  
  
"Squee? Are you coming?", Nny asked the seventeen year old who had gone back to his seven year old ways of hiding under the covers and shivering, hoping that this would all go away.  
  
"You know, you could just stay here. It's Rebirth Day and you'll be in trouble if you aren't at the festival today. Your 'friend' will just be killed eventually for refusing to conform.", Shmee said in a manipulative tone, almost as if his goal was to hypnotize Todd with his words.  
  
"No! You're wrong Shmee! You've been wrong for years when you said that it was good Nny died! You were wrong when you said Stan's laws would make me normal! You were wrong when you said my friend deserved to die and you're wrong now!" Todd threw the sheets and his once beloved bear to the other side of the room as he sprang to his feet, ready to rebel against the voice he had let lead him in the wrong direction too many times.  
  
"Excuse me? A little help here?", said Devi's voice muffled through the blankets. "What the? FUCK! THIS BEAR IS BITING ME!" Nny eventually managed to pull the blankets off her and saw her strangling Shmee, who was looking harmless as usual. "What the heck?! That bear was biting me a second ago!" A loud crash from next door announced that the guards had entered one of the lower rooms.  
  
"We can figure out what happened to that stupid bear later. Although I always knew that thing was full of venomous lies." They used the tunnel Nny had made ten years ago to go back to his house. It smelled of rotting corpses and saturated earth. There was no light, but the soft crunching sound beneath their feet announced the presence of old bones, weak with age and decay, a makeshift tombstone for the host that once embodied them more than a decade ago. As they felt their way along the tunnel's walls, roots of various plants stemmed down and horizontally near the top. But the frequency slowed near the bottom. Drying blood and rotting flesh was unsuitable for anything but fungus to feed on. As last the walls of never- ending dirt and roots dissolved into plaster and cement.  
"I think there's a light somewhere in here.", Nny said as he felt his way blindly around the wall, looking for a switch. "Ah, found it!" He flipped the light switch, but saw more than just the rotting victims he expected.  
  
"Squee!" The room was almost completely black, smoky trails climbing up the otherwise white walls. Charred remains of bones littered the floor, now the opposite of their original color. Chains for arms and legs fell scattered, but still in that general area. Near them was the clay from what Nny supposed was the remains of a lamp that had once been in the room. In the corner there was one thing that remained untouched by ash. It was a pile of silver chains which dulled to a gray over the years. There was no water down here so they couldn't rust like most other metallic things seem to do when they get old in damp places. Nny looked at his hands. The tips where he had felt along the wall were covered in dark ash and left prints on everything he touched.  
  
He kicked around at the pile of chains aimlessly, but hit something harder under them. It was a tape recorder that the people at the mental hospital had given him to help him sleep. They said that he should record sounds that were soothing to him as he tried to go to sleep. The sounds of assholes getting their ultimate reward was the most effective, so he had brought the tape recorder down into this room to record an execution the day before the accident. But he had other things on his mind and forgot to kill them. "So you're a homicidal freak AND a pyromaniac? Any other 'hobbies' you haven't told us?", Devi asked sarcastically as she wrote something like "YOU SUCK" in the ash on the wall.  
  
"But I didn't set this.", Nny replied. "And I don't suck!" He dragged the tape player out of the chains and inspected it. "It doesn't look like it got burned."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's a tape recorder the lady at the crazy house's sleep study have me. It was under this pile of chains and it doesn't look damaged."  
  
"What was on the tape?"  
  
"We're about to find out.", he said as he rewound it a little and then played it back. His mind flashed back to that day, to what must have happened as he listened.  
  
"Like oww! These like chains are like totally giving me blisters!, a high pitched female from the tape whined. It must have been that cheerleader Nny took down a few days before.  
  
"Shut up bitch!", a disturbingly familiar, squeaky voice shouted.  
  
"God Stan, you don't have to be such a nerd.!" "Stan. So this is the one they're talking about. And if she has to insult someone, why can't she at least use something that fits the person more?" Nny pictured himself in this room, but ten years earlier. Just for a few moments, Devi, Todd and the charred contents of the room were replaced by two new bodies imprisoned in chains, more specifically the ones near the burnt bones and the ones Nny had been kicking around.  
  
"I'm not the nerd! It's that damn psycho who put me in here. Oh, when I get out of here. The things I'll do to all those idiots who choose to be 'different'! Who the hell cares about them anyway? THEY WILL PAY and stuff. Bwa ha ha ha! BWA ha ha ha! BWA HA HA HA HA!!"  
  
"Like your evil laugh like rots like!"  
  
"Shut up and give me that hairpin!"  
  
"There was a sound of something crashing on the floor and the clicking of chains coming undone. "Yes! I'm free! I'm free and. it's gettin hot in herre, so put on some more clothes!"  
  
"If I sing along, will you like let me out of here?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Okay! I am a doofus! I'm gonna put more clothes on!"  
  
"And a little bit of."  
  
"*dog pants*"  
  
"And a sprinkling of."  
  
"*dog pants*"  
  
"And a little more of."  
  
"*dog pants*"  
  
"OWW!"  
  
"Hey! Aren't you going to save me?! Or at least like put out that like fire?!" "Uh, no." The cheerleader screamed as the sound of crackling flames overtook her cries for help.  
************************************************************************  
So what have we learned today kids?  
  
Anonymous kid in the front row: *raises foot*  
  
Yes, Anonymous kid in the front row?  
  
Anonymous kid in the front row: Stan is a Dookeyhead if there is such a word! What? This is Geometry! You get an F- and now have to study in the underground classroom! *Anonymous kid in the front row falls through the floor to the underground classroom. (If there is one.)*  
  
Anonymous kid who was in the front row: Wheeeeee!!!! Review or you will get sent down here too! 


	6. Memories

Does anyone here really think I own this? OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO STUPID!!!!! Uh, no but anyway, I don't. So there, please tell the voices in my head to stop yelling.. Quit it brain or I'll poke you with a Q-Tip!  
  
Chapter 6: Memories  
  
Thirty minutes later, reality finally started to sink in. Nny killed the two guards, then set off one of his torture devices to attack anyone who misused the word 'like'.  
  
"So this is how he got out.", Nny muttered as the crash of chains came down on the tape and stopped its recording. The same sound brought him back to the real world thirty minutes before. "He used the cheerleader to free himself. Then he just left her there to burn while he escaped through the tunnel. But if it goes to your house, why didn't you see him Squee?"  
  
Todd jumped at his nickname being mentioned. "I.I thought you died in a car crash the day before. And.I thought that was your ghost."  
  
'No. I was using neat head explody powers then!" Todd's eyes were still bugged out like he was afraid of Nny. He was afraid of everything, but he appeared to be even more now. "JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!"  
  
"But I'm not mad at you! You were just a little kid. You couldn't have known what Stan was capable of."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that my eighteenth birthday is next week."  
  
"Happy birthday then!"  
  
"No, I don't think he has reason to celebrate.", Devi said morosely. "It's one of Stan's laws that if someone who reaches the age of eighteen doesn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend, they're executed."  
  
"Why the hell is that?!"  
  
"Stan always thought that the kids who couldn't get dates were too different. And now different can mean death, even when it can't be helped."  
  
"And that's one of the more lenient ones.", Squee said with tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, threatening to pour out with all their collective despair. "All the girls have to wear blue contacts. In sixth grade, my friend, well.she forgot hers. And then Stan killed her and her family."  
  
"Wait, six years ago? Was her name Melanie?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you know?"  
  
Yay for flashback scenes! Six years ago, the sun has just set as Devi sits in her apartment, trying to paint. Sickness, on the other side of the easel, was talking again.  
  
"So why did that girl that I look like seem so upset when she came home?"  
  
"Since when did you care about Melanie?" Devi rests her head in her hands, trying to think of what to do next. She forgot that there was paint on them.  
  
"Why are you so defensive about something in your subconscious that made you paint me to look like her?"  
  
"Why are you asking me so many damn questions?!"  
  
Sickness didn't have time to answer. Downstairs, there were five loud, harsh sounds like gunshots. Then Devi leaped out of her chair as a sixth bullet came up through the floor.  
  
"Hey you! Clean up this room!", a voice from downstairs yelled with a false sense of power.  
  
"But what did you."  
  
"Do you dare question one of Stan's henchmen?!"  
  
"*sigh* No." The front door slammed as Devi rocketed down the stairs to see if Melanie was okay. What she found instead was a sight that rivaled the bloodbaths of Nny's basement in its sick, twisted horror. Melanie and her parents were nothing more than heaps of lifeless tissue, oozing blood. A look of fearful shock was forever frozen on her face.  
"No. No way. this isn't happening!" She backed out into the hallway up against the wall and then slid down into a semi-sitting position with salty liquid silently streaming down her face. It was happening. And she knew it all too well. She heard the deliberate clunk and the sweeping sound of cleaning equipment being dragged up from the basement and had to run before they saw her. Crying for a victim of Stan's laws was punishable also.  
"So Stan caught up with that girl?", Sickness asked with the tone of a vulture, circling over its emotional prey.  
  
"That girl.", Devi replied in between sobs, "was my sister." The last part was said aloud to Squee and Johnny as Devi's little flashback ended.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Devi!", Nny said waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"What? Oh, don't mind me. Just more traumatizing memories to join the ones which you so generously provided!"  
  
"So now you're blaming me for something Stan did?!" "Not that one. But just all those other things you just HAD to do to screw up my life! After our date I went so freaking psychotic that my parents wouldn't even allow me to come visit them in their apartment! Then the next time I saw them, they were fucking DEAD because Melanie broke one of Stan's dumb laws!" But Nny's reaction wasn't at all what she had anticipated. He laughed! "And what the heck do you think is so funny about this?!"  
"I didn't ruin your life! I saved you!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"If your parents had let you in there, who knows? It might have been on the same day, the same hour, the exact same second that they died." There was some truth to this. After she reached that point where she would throw the canvas out the window if its blank surface stared back at her for one more second, she was going to try once again to convince her parents she wasn't psychotic. Or at least talk to Melanie in the attempt. "I didn't ruin your life, Devi. I saved it."  
  
"Well now I don't have to worry about you two slaughtering each other", a slightly more optimistic voice commented from a safe distance.  
  
"Oh yes he does! Just finish them both off now. Who cares if you accidentally saved her all those years ago?! And why haven't you gone after Stan and all of his cheerleader followers yet?!", Scolex shouted again.  
  
"You don't even know who Stan is! You rant about assholes making fun of you when all they have of you is a single glance! That's what you would be doing if you killed him! You don't know him either. At least put a little effort into your decision.", his other little companion began arguing again. Nny had had enough of this by now. First it was the doughboys, now plastic toys with an air of gamblers placing a bet. But in place of chips or coins, it was Nny's actions and who could convince him of their desires more effectively.  
  
"You two. You may go by different names, speaking through different objects, but in the end, your intents are the same. Just like those who I have tried so hard to get rid of. But when I do they only multiply. And you two came back. Just like Meat said you would." (Behold the power of foreshadowing!) "But I'm not listening to you anymore!!" He grabbed some knives, arrows and a crossbow and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?", Squee asked in a barely audible squeak.  
  
"To stop this. All of them." He turned around, facing the door, but found that there was someone in his way. She was a mass of black clothes with dark purple hair and eyes of a matching color staring directly at Nny. (NOT A MARY SUE!!!!) "Who the hell are you?!" She looked like she was going to answer when Squee picked up a baseball bat covered in dried blood off the floor and hit her with it before she could speak.  
  
"Leave Nny alone!!", he shouted at the now unconscious stranger.  
  
There was something about that that made Nny remember something. He couldn't remember what had triggered it, but he knew what it was. Memories that had been long forgotten. He never thought these things could be recovered, but somehow they were there.  
  
A/N: Yes, I am going to be so mean as to leave you without any idea of the stranger's identity or what memories Nny had recovered! I do this because I can. XD 


	7. Insanity At Last

Hello again, companions in insanity! Despite all of the preppies at my school bugging me for spending my time writing and saying it will never be useful for anything, I get to use the sequel to this in a project for English! (Yes, there will be a sequel.) But now it has to incorporate smallpox into it instead of what I had in mind before, a disease where the body slowly drains itself of all blood by having it seep out of every orifice. But I can always go back and edit it before posting it here. YAAAYY!!! Why is there a disease in the sequel? I'M NOT TELLING YET!!!! XD Anyway I still don't own this, as cool as it would be. But then I would have to be Jhonen and he would have to be me and I don't find the idea of a gender change all that appealing and... I just confused myself again.  
  
Chapter 7: Insanity At Last  
  
When someone dies, they can really have their life flash before their eyes. Even though it's only in the blink of an eye, the visions can simulate living their whole life over again. It didn't seem like Nny was dying, but that's what happened. But his brain could only recall so much information at once. And so he was left with only selective memories at his disposal. The one that stood out the most was by far the greatest in terms of trauma. He was surprised his mind had let him forget in the first place!(And it's the one that everyone wonders about!!! XD)  
  
It was just another day, seemingly. Nny was fourteen and seated at one of the back tables in the cafeteria. Although the small room was horribly overcrowded, no one would sit near him. He recalled a feeling of familiarity, like this had been going on for a while. He surveyed all of the tables, their occupants separated by cliques. There were the cheerleaders, the jocks, the nerds, the stoners, the Goths and the gossip queens. All of which had some strange aversion for him. The popular ones despised him for being different and oddly enough the unpopular ones hated him for the same reason. Not for being different in general, but different in a way that clashed with their own. The truth was that though their choice of friends was different, they were all walking, breathing piles of compost, identical in their basic instincts.  
  
A senior from a neighboring table flicked a spork at Nny. He caught it, as he was used to this sort of thing. He walked over to the table and said "I believe this is yours."  
  
The seniors erupted in laughter and Anne, the head cheerleader insulted him with the intent of making the entirety of the room hear.  
  
"Like the wimpy kittle weirdo like freshman dares to like talk back to us? Like ewww!!" "If you're going to insult me, can you at least make sense?"  
  
"Like eeekk. Making sense is like for like nerds like."  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?"  
  
One of the seniors snuck behind Nny and threw the slop that the school had tried to pass off as food all over his back. Or they would have if he wasn't trying to choke Anne. Instead, they hit the first senior in the face. The slop was still dripping off his face and Nny loosened his death grip on Anne's neck as someone in the back yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The next fifteen minutes were a blur of flying slop and blood. The latter was coming from Nny finally snapping and going on his first insane killing spree! *sniff* How touching! As important as his first unbalanced and unsure steps and first repeated swears were, this was the major turning point in Nny's twisted life.  
  
Somewhere in the bowels of Hell.  
  
"Sir?", a little demon asked a tall, dark and ominous figure with glowing eyes. The demon would almost have been cute if he wasn't holding a spear dripping in the blood of the damned. Somehow if just looks better when Nny does it.  
  
"What my little minion of darkness?"  
  
"#777 is acting up. Also there will be a surge of damned souls coming in a while." The Devil looked at the blood and slop covered cafeteria with Nny, Anne and an eternally scarred blue haired little boy in the corner. (The mysterious origins of Tim the Stalker and his obsession with all things Nny! You see, he got on the wrong bus that morning and the high school kids were being very mean to him the whole day. So while he didn't like being covered in gore he was extremely glad they were finally gone.) Anne was huddled in a corner, using the liquids that enveloped her as camouflage.  
  
"That's it!", she whimpered to herself. "If being perfect is this tough, I'm going goth!" "Minion? Whatever your name is."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This could be interesting to say the least if he was to be pushed even further over the edge."  
  
"What do you mean sir?"  
  
"Go send someone to make his life a little more..difficult."  
  
Nny made his way home after his last period which was nonexistent really. He noticed the absence of bullies. Maybe it was because of the blood all over him or because all of the usual bullies died during lunch. But that didn't stop a swerving car from spraying mud all over him.  
  
In the car there were two kids. They couldn't have been older than eleven and definitely didn't have a license.  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this Stan?"  
  
"Shut up Steve. It's not like we're going to hurt anyone. I really think this pot and booze is making me drive better!"  
  
In front of them was a little gray car with two more people in it. Nny thought if looked familiar. There was a red light ahead. The gray car stopped but the one behind it continued at ridiculous speeds into its back. There was a cacophony of screams when Nny saw the license plate on the gray car.  
  
"Mom?! Dad?!" He ran over to the car to see if they were okay, but it was too late. "YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!!!!!! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!", he screamed as he ran to the second car, almost blinded by tears. But Stan and Steve ran out before he could get there.  
  
"Don't you think we should at least help them?", Steve panted.  
  
"Who cares about them?! Just run!!"  
  
Nny managed to grab Stan's wrist and scratch it when Stan escaped from his grasp and disappeared into the woods.  
  
He had surely make things more difficult, but for once in his miserable life, he did too good a job.  
  
A/N: Want to know what happens next? Huh? HUH?!?! *evil laughter* WELL I'M NOT TELLING YOU UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..and such stuff. 


	8. Amethyst

APRIL VACATION!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! But for some reason it's just not registering yet... I'm weird! And I don't own this! Just Stan and the purple girl (her name is Amethyst). It's my goal to finish this story by the end of this week so I can have more time to work on other things, so watch for rapid updates! Oh, and Someone left an interesting review asking where Happy Noodle Boy was. It's kind of hard to draw comics when you're being slowly driven insane by some fascist idiot who wants you dead. But since you asked, here is what it would probably sound like.  
  
I HAD A DREAM THAT ONE AFTERNOON IN THE FROZEN WASTELAND OF FLORIDA THERE WOULD BE A SCREAMING CATTLE PROD THAT WOULD KICK MORE FIZZ AND WHEEEEE!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! THE CANNIBALISTIC ORANGES ARE BRUSHING MY TOENAILS!!!! BUT THEY'RE NOWHERE NEAR AS COOKY AS THE LEMONS!!! BEWARE THE KIWIS!!! THEY HAVE RABIES AND WILL EAT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!*BANG* NOOOOOO!!!! *cough* *cough* Goodbye Fred and Romeo! I shall miss your filthy sock fungus! *dies on George Bush's head*  
  
************************************************************************ Happy now? :)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Amethyst  
  
"AAAAHHH!!! What the hell is your problem?!", the purple haired girl said as she got up from the floor, rubbing her head.  
  
"What do you want?", Squee asked nervously, still grasping the bat so tightly that his knuckles were white.  
  
"Umm..my head hurts whenever I try to remember. Oh wait. Stan! I came to warn you about Stan! Where is Johnny C.?"  
  
"What?", Nny asked, abruptly snapping out of his memory phase. "I have to resist these emotions!", he thought to himself. "I can't follow the voices."  
  
"I have seen your past and your future. And it will be even more horribly reversed if Stan isn't stopped. I obviously forgot what memory I just lost, but I know what you have gained. Stan is why you are like this and will continue to destroy you and everyone like you if you don't do anything about it."  
  
"But what about the voices? Don't they have anything to do with why I'm so psychotic?" "I think that's the part of my memory that I lost. Shit! I'm surprised I still remember my name!"  
  
"You're not alone. I still don't remember my last name. But at the moment I don't really care. Now let me go!" The purple haired girl (her name's Amethyst) still wouldn't move.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going? You stick out like a sore thumb out there." "And I suppose you know where he is?"  
  
"Yes, Nowheresville Stadium, but I still have to tell you." Nny jumped out a window and ran as fast as he could to his destination. It was very far away, but what other choice did he have? He could have taken his car, but that didn't occur to him for some reason.  
  
"Since when was the window open?"  
  
"I don't know, I just got here!"  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Where do you think?" Devi and Squee thought that there was just something with the light or their eyes or something that had a logical explanation, but it looked to them like she had melted into the form of a bird, then flew away in the direction Johnny had ran in.  
  
It was now completely light out as Nny ran through the endless maze of pink streets. He finally saw something bright red, a sign that read "Nowheresville Stadium" surrounded by sparse green trees. It was nowhere near what he would usually consider a forest, but it was as close as this nightmarish time period could get. That's when he saw him. Stan had about six cheerleaders who were way too young for him clamped onto his legs as usual as he walked into a little hut that didn't look like it could hold all of them. But somehow it did. Nny followed him, took a knife out of the storage place in one of his boots and prepared to get his final revenge. He opened the door and slashed at the place he thought Stan would be standing, but only slashed thin air. There was no one there, only an increasingly dark and long stairway leading deep down into the earth. Nny descended it to find himself in a room as big as all of the contents of his vast basement combined. In the room there were rows of complex devices and scribblings of unrecognizable symbols strung together to appear like words. Nny thought of how he would have liked to take one back to his basement and find a way to use it creatively on Stan and his mindless followers. But his thoughts were interrupted when one of the devices in front of him turned into a man with uniform red eyes and hair, not unlike the odd girl who had stopped him. Before he could react, a needle shot out of their mouth on the end of their tongue and into Nny's arm. He assumed it contained a tranquilizer because he was asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
A/N: The next chapter is written already. I could be really mean and not post it for a few months XD or put it up tomorrow or something. No, I suck at being mean. Darn you, conscience. You never did help things. 


	9. My Last Breath

Last chapter..YAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!! And so ends the best thing I have written so far. Or it is in my opinion, which can be very wrong sometimes. It will only be right if the thing I'm using this chapter for, to get over my inability to write romance, succeeds. I still don't own any characters I don't own, or the song used in this chapter. (Read if you want to know so bad!!) The smaller fonts are Nny thinking to himself and the bigger ones are the song lyrics. R+R please? Please?  
  
Chapter 9: My Last Breath  
  
Even before Nny opened his eyes, he knew whatever it was had tied him to a chair of some sort. His wrists and ankles were bound to the point of almost cutting off circulation and made his hands and feet sting like insects were crawling underneath his skin.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Why should I give you the satisfaction? You've already violated me enough."  
  
"Wake up." The voice was a little more annoyed this time.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You will." This one came from somewhere inside him, one of his voices.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"GET THE HELL UP!!!" Nny felt one of the legs of the chair he was on being kicked as he toppled to the floor. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw in the dim light of another, smaller room the figures of Stan, the red thing and his two voices in their new plastic bodies. He should have known all along that they were just the doughboys possessing different inanimate objects.  
  
"So you've resorted to beating me up while defenseless and tied to a chair? Almost as bad as murdering some very screwed up kid's parents while doing two illegal things at once."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why should I? I get the impression you don't plan on letting me go anytime soon." "So I can tell you exactly how I am going to get rid of you all!"  
  
"Don't tell me you were intelligent enough to come up with an actual plan!"  
  
"How did you know? The little plastic things told me how to do it. Them and Red the alien."  
  
A hissing voice interrupted him. "I am Saskrika, thank you very much."  
  
"Whatever. So they came to this planet a few hundred years ago looking for a rock only found on Earth that can power their ships for 1,000 years or something. They tried to get some, but that was before they found out that there were people here. But Red thought like me. He knew that he couldn't get the rocks unless everyone was gone, so he set up chambers like these all around the world. They're set to explode in ten minutes! When they go off all at once, it creates a huge explosion, then releases a gas fatal to humans in amounts that could wipe out the entire world in a few days. So now you're going to watch as I end the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
"Any intelligent person would have seen from the way that I kill mercilessly that I wouldn't care much about that sort of thing."  
  
"Quit dissing me! Anyway, your girlfriend is going to die too. When she comes to get you, Red here will take care of her. And she can bring your little misfit friend too. He would be killed next week anyway."  
  
"They would never come for me."  
  
"Yes they will. I know it." They all left the room except for the Saskrika Stan referred to as Red.  
  
"So who are you anyway?"  
  
"A Saskrika from Zion, you idiot! And GAAAHHH!!!" Something invisible to Nny seemed to be choking him. It materialized into Amethyst.  
  
"Red, you never did find any path but manipulation. You okay Johnny?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that I've been tied to this chair and kicked around for who knows how long, yes."  
  
"So you heard Stan's doomsday plans?"  
  
"Something about chambers and a toxic gas set to explode in ten minutes."  
  
"I think I've found a way to stop him as long as none of the other Saskrikas come down here. You see, when they trigger the other chambers to go off, they've set it so that all of them but the one they were detonated from explodes. But if you can push that button up there on the wall that says "DON'T PUSH ME" in Saskrika, it reverses it so that the toxic gas turns to water and only this one blows up. But I must warn you, we don't have much of a chance of getting out alive." She untied him by turning one of her fingers into a knife and cutting the ropes.  
  
"What are Saskrikas?"  
  
"It means 'shape shifter' in Zion's original language." Footsteps were coming down the hall and Red was stirring slightly. "We should probably start soon. They might not come back for a few minutes, so if you have any last requests, do them now."  
  
"If this is my final exit out of this place, I need to do one last thing."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At Nny's house.  
  
Most of Stan's guards had been sent to the house, all of which misused the word "like" and were sent to their bloody deaths by the clever machine in the front room. Squee and Devi had to hide behind the basement door until they were gone, they were too afraid of the lower rooms to go any further.  
  
"Where did she go?!" , Devi screamed, obviously shocked that something made her think that Amethyst had turned into a bird and flew away. Squee was in the back playing with a radio, hoping to find something that wasn't from some scary and untalented boy band or pop princess of idiocy. He did, but I don't think it's at all what he was looking for.  
  
"Miss Devi lady? I think you should hear this!", he squeaked. He hoped it was loud enough for Devi to hear him.  
  
She ran to the back of the room to listen to whatever this little kid in a teenager's body had been screaming about. Maybe it would be her alarm clock so she could wake from this horrifying dream.  
  
"Uh. some wacky looking freak calling himself Nny told me to play this song for Devi or else he would do unspeakably horrible things with my intestines and other vital organs! And he said to tell Squee and her not to follow him, just get as far away as you can! Now here's your damn song! EEEEKKKKK!!!!!" He pulled out a box in the studio's closet full of CDs that hadn't been played in years. Out of the "E" section, he grabbed a black one with a neat logo on it and inserted it into the disc player. The opening chords of "My Last Breath" by Evanescence ejected themselves from the radio as Devi and Squee ran to Nny's car. They didn't know what he was doing, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.  
  
Hold onto me, love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
For all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Devi had so far run into a cat, two purple newts and the back of a police cruiser. At least its driver was off somewhere draining the world's donut supply. Is that a good thing? Oh well. In the context of this story, it is. She finally let Squee drive after that.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest, tiny little hollow tree  
  
You'll find me  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
For all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
"Now there's the problem of getting up there.", Nny thought to himself. Amethyst couldn't help him. She was out in the hall, fighting off the returned Saskrikas. They knew he was in there, so this was his only chance to reverse the plan. Red was still there though. One of his eyes was opening. Nny thought fast and swayed his watch in front of Red's eye.  
"You are getting sleeeeeeppppyyyyyy!! Veeeeerrrrry sleeeeeeepppppyyyyyy!!!!! You will turn into a ladder now!" And so Nny now had a way to get up to the button. He climbed the ladder with his hand only about an inch away from the button.  
  
Close it in your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
  
This definitely wasn't the time for his inner voices to kick in.  
  
"I won't do this. This world doesn't deserve to be saved."  
  
"You will. We both know you will." The plastic in his pocket was missing, but the voice had always been there, forever haunting him. (Will I ever stop with the Evanescence references? No, probably not. XD )  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Calling me, calling me  
  
For all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
For all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"You will."  
  
"I won't!" The door was broken down and Nny pushed the button. In some room presumably above him, Stan triggered the chamber to explode. He never bothered to check to make sure the reverse switch had not been hit and Nny would never know if Devi and Squee had heeded his warning. All he knew was that the last thing he heard was a voice in his head.  
  
"You will."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I think he's dead." Red and blue lights flashed through Nny's eyelids in deep contrast with the otherwise dark setting.  
  
"No, wait. He's waking up." He could feel that his body was jarred at an odd angle. He opened his eyes to find that he was hanging upside down in a bush with two policemen standing over him. Or under him as it looked from his perspective. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What? Where am I? Where's Amethyst or Stan or Squee or Devi?"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about? Your car crashed into some drunk girl about ten minutes ago and we found you here. You were probably just hallucinating or something." "But it seemed so. real."  
  
"Maybe you should get checked out at the hospital. You're starting to creep me out!" "No, I'm fine. I just need to go home and sleep, as much as I hate doing that." "Your car got totaled so you might have some trouble doing that. Do you want a ride?" "No thanks. I live fairly close by." He managed to wrangle himself out of the bush and walked in the direction he remembered coming from.  
  
The next day, Nny woke from what might have been the deepest sleep of his life. He hated the fact that he had done it, but he had to admit that he needed it desperately. There was still blood on his hands, clothes and hair from killing Stan. He was confused as to why his would be murderer was screaming about Saskrikas and Squee and Devi and all of these things that he had no clue about. But he did finally recognize Nny as the teen whose parents he killed. He tried to make it sound like he was sorry, but his voice completely lacked sincerity. After Stan received his long deserved reward, Nny took all the flammable things out of that room. He was going to make sure Squee was okay when out of the corner of his eye a bloodstain on the floor rose and took the form of Amethyst. When he turned to get a closer look at it, it was gone. Just another one of the countless stains on the floor. But did he kill anyone in this room? It had to have been just a dream. Or was it?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
THE END  
  
************************************************************************  
  
YAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! *runs around insanely, dancing to Good Charlotte* LIFE SUX LIKE HUNGRY VAMPIRES, I AM HATED BY ALL, FEARED BY SMALL CHILDREN AND CHEERLEADERS FOR REASONS I DON'T KNOW, BUT I FINALLY ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING!!!!! Or maybe not. Originally this story was supposed to be completely in character, but turned into more of a JTHM meets the world of science fiction thing. Not that it's a bad thing, just slightly different. It's amazing how a simple idea, in this case, "What if Nny's victims died for a reason?", could turn into a story like this. There's a good chance that there will be a sequel. But due to it being used for a History and English project, there will have to be major plot changes made before posting it. That could take a while. (Sorry!!!!) Anyway, review if you like this. 


End file.
